Scarlett Emerson
Scarlett Emerson, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is Grant's sister. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Scarlett has dark blonde bouncy curls and brown eyes. She has pouty lips and dark skin. She normally wears a black top with a translucent piece of fabric on top. She also wears a chain with the letter "S" around her neck. Personality Scarlett is shown to be rude, condescending and hostile, making remarks about the main character's style and commenting on how Kate supposedly lives on the Sterling's money. If you ask her why she is so mean, she will answer that she is simply realistic and honest. Biography Scarlett appears in the first chapter, immediately being rude to Your Character. You can choose to tag along with Kate, Grant and her to the restaraunt for an impromptu bachelorette party for Kate. In the following chapter, after Kate disappears, Scarlett appears indifferent, though she does tell Your Character of how Kate was talking on her phone in the woods surrounding the house the morning of the disappearance, which helps them discover evidence strongly suggesting that Kate kidnapped. She does not appear in the third or fourth chapter. In the fifth chapter, aboard Tanner's yacht where his corpse is, Scarlett's bracelet is discovered. Now a person of interest, Scarlett lawyers up and isn't arrested, but Your Character, with Grant's help, convinces Scarlett to come forward and explain her side of the story. She explains that she loved Tanner ever since she was a little girl, and the fact that Kate was able to secure a relationship with him while she wasn't caused her to resent Kate. One night, Tanner came to Scarlett's home drunk, distraught after having his car beaten and his life threatened by a dockworker he had to fire for theft - a man named Tony Rez. Embarrassed, he didn't tell his parents of the incident (repairing his car and pretending nothing happened), but Scarlett seduced Tanner and they began having an affair. Despite this, Tanner still was unwilling to leave Kate. She thought that Kate's disappearance would give her a chance to begin dating Tanner exclusively, but this was cut short with him being murdered, and Scarlett appeared distraught emotionally at this news. Chapters [[:Category:Veil of Secrets|'Series']]/[[Veil of Secrets|'Book']]: Veil of Secrets * Chapter 1: Missing Persons * Chapter 2: Unveiled * Chapter 5: The Whole Bloody Affair * Chapter 8: ...And Found (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: The Rocket's Red Glare * Chapter 10: Collateral Damage (Off-screen) Relationships Grant Emerson Grant is her brother. Despite not sharing her hostility, Grant and Kate appear to get along. Kate O'Malley Scarlett is Kate's maid of honor, but she secretly despised her because of her relationship with Tanner. Tanner Sterling Tanner is Scarlett's friend. Scarlett is in love with Tanner since she was a little girl. She was hoping that she could finally be with Tanner when Kate disappeared. She was devastated by his death in Chapter 5. It is revealed in Chapter 5 that Tanner had been cheating on Kate with Scarlett. Gallery Other Looks VoS Scarlett Purple Dress.png|Dress Miscellaneous ScarlettEmersonBracelet..png|Scarlett's Bracelet Trivia * Her character model is also used for Brenda, a character in Open Heart, Book 1, and for Teri, a character in Platinum. * She shares the same forename as the Main Character's default name in Home for the Holidays. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists